The Promise xx
by Rawwrrr xx
Summary: He never kept the promise. Even though he said he would.
1. The Promise xx

**Ladies and Gentlemen i bring you "The Promise". The first chapter of Too Many Worries will be up soon. Promise.  
My inspiration for this came from a talk from NET CANADA. Those guys are aweeesome. So we we're talking about God and Chastity and i was instantly reminded of the Jo Bros. So yeah....hahaha  
Summary-Yeah you better be cautious Nicholas Jonas because i'm like a bomb waiting to explode right now. ONE-SHOT. NILEY-x**

**MILEY POV.**

**Riot.** A sudden outburst of uncontrolled emotion. This is what i am about to do. A sudden outburst of uncontrolled emotion that i'm sure will cause violence. The reason? Across from me stands the boy who stole my heart...and my lucky shirt. And right now he was arm in arm with _her. _The reason i was left in severe depression for five months. Okay, i know i have no reason to be jealous...i will admit it i am...because that boy and myself broke up last year. But three weeks ago he was telling everyone that we were 'great friends'. Yet here he stands, with that _slut_ on his arm.

_'I'll always love you Miley.' he said  
'Yeah? Save it for someone who cares' i said walking away from my life and now ex-boyfriend._

I winced as the memory came into my mind. That was the start of my depression and rebellious streak. But, _'I'll always love you Miley.'!..._my ass. He moved on faster than anyone could have ever expected. Two weeks? Yeah of course he loved me. It took him so long to get over me didn't it? He must have been so torn up. I know i was. But screw him, and his whore and his demon brother. They can all go to hell for all i care. He can go to hell for breaking my heart, for ignoring me when i needed him most, for letting his brother wear that monstrous t-shirt and for bringing his current girlfriend to my sixteenth birthday party. Which he wasn't invited to in the first place! 'Miley.' He said cautiously. Yeah. You better be cautious Nicholas Jonas because i'm like a bomb waiting to explode right now.

'Nick. Selena.' i replied casually. Being an actress comes in handy sometimes. The girl beside him made an uneasy noise and latched onto his arm tighter. 'Oh, you're leaving already Selena? Oh please stay, have fun. Eat my food, drink my drinks, talk to my friends, _steal_ my family, and oh what the heck, I'll throw my boyfriend in the mix for you too. Have a nice time y'all...i gotta go puke.' i said before walking off.

I didn't bother to look back at the pair. I knew what i would see. A shocked Selena, grasping at the arm of _my_ man. And a disappointed Nick. That disappointed face would make my facade crumble to bits, and i would just break down. Like the last time. That was the one thing that could destroy me, _My Nicky's_ disappointed face. I breathed in, fingered the dog tags that hung underneath my dress before disappearing further into the crowd. 'Miles!Miles!' I turned around to the name. Only one person had every called me Miles. They reached me.

'Joey!' i smiled 'You made it. And apparently so did your brother.' i said. My voice became emotionless when i asked 'How did he get in? Never mind that slu-'

'Hey! Sel's a nice girl when you get to know her.' he said defensively

'Sel?...You know what Joe? I don't want to get to know her!' i replied. I crossed my arms which coincidently pushed my boobs up higher. I looked down in shock and then unfolded them. The last thing i need is some randy boy looking at my chest.

'Miles, calm down. Okay i know she 'stole' Nick, and now because of that Demi doesn't talk to you, and neither does Nick...come to think of it none of my family, except from me, talks to you. Don't you think that's weird?'

'Joe' i whined

'Right, sorry. But Sel's a nice girl. Scouts Honour' he said holding three fingers. I laughed at him

'Joe, you never were a scout.'

He pouted at me and grabbed my waist. Pinching and prodding at me making me giggle. 'Always so technical aren't you Miss Miles?' he asked still tickling me.

'Oh my god Joe. Stoooooooooop!' i squealed at him over the loud music.

'Okay, Okay. But only because my arms are hurting. But...On behalf of myself and Camille, who is totally bummed that she couldn't come by the way, Happy Birthday.' He said, producing a box from his pocket. 'Now it's only a small thing, but on special occasions such as Christmas, birthdays, holidays or day you feel like getting together with your three favourite guys, and by that i mean myself, Ben and Jerry, you'll get another to put on.' But i was not listening to Joe entirely, i was staring at the sterling silver charm bracelet, where hung a charm of a ring and a music note. The same one i had pointed out to his little brother last year. I smiled. Joe would never be able to pick it out himself. I looked at him and smiled.

'Thank you Joey. It's perfect. I love it.' i said.

'I knew you would. But to be truthful...'

'He helped you find a present. Yeah, i guessed.' i replied. 'It doesn't matter. I love it all the same.' i smiled again, then kissed him on the cheek. 'Thanks again Joey.'

'No problem. Happy Birthday' he said. We smiled.

'Miley, you need to go get ready.' my mom said. She said her pleasantries to Joe then proceeded in pulling to the stage area. Where i was to get changed. But before i left the area on the dance floor where Joe and i had been standing i saw a pair of familiar brown eyes looking straight at me. I nodded my head in his direction, his girlfriend too busy to notice, it looked like it wasn't only me he fought with. The last thing i saw was the eyes of Selena turn to me and widen.

...

Isn't it great to make the current girlfriend of your ex-boyfriend jealous? To let her know that it's you everyone's looking at? That's its you everyone is cheering for? My answer is yes! Selena was _obviously_ jealous of me, on stage with one of the hottest guys in Hollywood right now. _My_ boyfriend: Justin. That's right slut, Nick Jonas is _old news_. I stood in the little 'dressing room', where i was getting changed into my dress. I slipped the purple silk onto my body. Fixing it in places it needed to be. I ran my fingers through my hair and checked my make-up to make sure it hadn't been ruined. I grabbed the silver dog tag from the little table. It had been given to me for our six month anniversary.

_FLASHBACK._

_My room was totally silent, except for the whispering of our lips moving in sync. `Mmmmh...Definitely love you more.' he mumbled against my lips. He kissed me again, pushing me further into the mattress of my bed. I pulled back, and stopped him from kissing me again with my hand_

_'Do not!' i gasped. 'That's not possible. I so love you more.' i said. He pulled my hand away from my hand and intertwined our fingers. He smirked at me, shook his head and kissed me again. I didn't object. I mean, who would, the hottest guy in the world willingly kissing you. I'll take it with both hands. He pulled away again._

_'Here,' he said handing me a blue suede box 'happy anniversary.' I opened the box to be met with the sight of his silver diabetes tags. I gasped._

_'Nicky, i can't take these. You need them.' i said trying to give the box back. He refused to take it and said_

_'I want you to have them. I'll be fine without them. I want you to keep them, to know everytime you look at them...that I'll always be yours.' I smiled at him, grabbed the neck of his t-shirt and kissed him. 'No matter what happens between us Destiny, I'll always be yours.' he whispered against my lips._

_'And i yours Nicky. And i yours' I said smiling at him. He rolled so he was lying beside me and I pulled myself closer. I closed my eyes and sighed._

'_Destiny?' he asked, trying to get my attention._

'_Yeah?' I enquired. I kept my eyes closed and snuggled deeper into his body._

'_I'm gonna marry you someday. I promise you that.' he said. I opened my eyes and sat up looking at him. He was looking straight into my eyes. He smiled, sat up too, grasped the dog tag from where it lay in the box and placed them around my neck. 'I'll replace these with a ring someday. Just you wait Destiny. I'll put a ring around this necklace and we'll not have to hide anymore.'_

'_Promise?' I asked him. He nodded to me, and pulled me back down. I lay with my head on his chest. 'I love you Nicky. Right here, right now. I love you so much.' I whispered into the silent room._

'_I love you too. Forever and Always, Destiny. Forever and Always.'_

_FLASHBACK OVER._

The tears were freely flowing down my cheeks, I didn't bother to wipe them away. It was the easiest way to let my emotions out. I sniffled, wiped the tears from my eyes, and composed myself. I looked in the mirror to check the damage, but I was met with the face of my ex-boyfriend standing behind me. Was he really here or was it another figment of my imagination? I swung around to see him standing just a few feet away. Three at the most I guessed. He was real, I could smell him, that musky sweet smell, and I could hear every breath he took. He was breathing deeply, he only did that when he was nervous. His brown eyes stared straight into my own baby blues. He lifted his hand to the back of his neck, another nervous habit of his. 'Ah, you were great out there.' He said, breaking the silence.

'Thanks?' I questioned. I didn't know how to respond to him. How could i? We hadn't talked in almost three months! He looked at my hands where the dog tags still resided. It seemed to be that he was taken aback. He smiled then walked forward. I stood in spot, to dazed to move, then he did the unexpected. He took the tags from my hand and placed them around my neck. He touched the tags and smiled in awe.

'They always looked better on you,' he whispered. He looked into my eyes again. 'I missed you.'

'Yeah?' I asked. He nodded to me. 'I missed you too.' He hugged me. Tighter than ever before, like he was afraid to let go. I buried my head in his chest breathing in his scent. _I could get used to this_, i thought. I could hear him smell my hair before his kissed it.

'I'll admit it Miley. I never thought I'd be doing this again. Holding you, I mean' he said to me. I pulled back to look at him, he seems confused and his eyebrows knotted together. 'What's wrong?'

'You called me Miley' I whispered.

'Well that's your name isn't it?' he laughed, still confused.

'You never called me Miley.' I told him. I pulled back fully and walked over to the little sofa in the room. I curled up into a ball of the little two seater. Never did I hear him call me Miley when we were on our own. It was always Destiny. Destiny was his name for me. Not Miley. 'You always called me Destiny.' I said looking at him again.

'Well we're not dating anymore…' He said. His arms were hanging by his side and his head tilted looking at the picture that was on the dressing table. It was a picture of us: together.

'We look so happy in it don't we?' I asked

'Yeah. Yeah we do.' He said. 'Guess that, that kind of stuff is over between us huh?' He looked at me. Those chocolate brown eyes boring into mine.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, I'm with Selena and you're with that Justin guy.' He said throwing his arms in the air. 'I mean that the only real communication or significance we'll have to each other is that we dated when we were fourteen.'

'What? What happened to the Nick who told me that one day no matter what he was going to marry me? What happened to my Nicky? My Nicky would never say anything like that. My Nicky would try to fight.' I asked him, my voice had raised an octave by this point. I became almost angry with him.

'I'm not Nicky anymore. I'm just Nick, Miley.' he sighed. He pinched the bridge in his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

'You'll never be just Nick to me, You know that...You know what? I can't believe that just came out of your mouth. Obviously you don't want to be here. Just go. _Nick_. Leave before you can embarrass yourself even further.' I shouted at him, pointing my finger at the door.

'You think I don't want to be here?' he asked me. Of course he didn't want to be here, why would he. I'm _just_ Miley.

'Yeah I do. I guess you'd rather be your little girlfriend, than in here with your ex.' I said, my voice had a hint of evilness weaved through it. 'So you can go now.'

'I don't wanna leave Miley. I would rather be here with you than her. You know that.'

'Do i? It seems to me that I don't know anything about you anymore. I guess I still picture you as Nicky.' His face dropped when I finished my sentence. I shrugged at him, stood up and walked to the door. He stopped me before I could leave. He placed his hand on my arm.

'I'm still the same guy, I've just grown up.' He pleaded with me.

'No you're not the same guy. I'm not in love with Nick.' I replied

'Well I'm not in love with Miley either.' He said. He pulled my arm towards him and his other had grasped the back of my neck. The he kissed me. One of those, 'I'm in love with you so much that I don't ever want to let you go.' Kisses. It was so intense, better than I remember us ever kissing. His hand travelled to my back and the other one let go of my arm. My hands wound around his neck, and I pulled myself closer. He pulled away, enough to be touching my lips with his own but not kissing me. 'I love you Destiny: Forever and Always.' He whispered. Just like he did when we were together. He kissed me again and deepened it. I could feel his tongue trail along my bottom lip and I granted access. Eventually the need for oxygen kicked in and we both pulled away. But like after all our kisses our faces lingered near each other. I bit my lip, and smiled at the same time. 'That was unexpected.' He mumbled. I nodded my head. 'I still love you.'

'I know.' I said. He took it as a cocky remark and poked me at the waist.

'Hey! What's with you Jonas' poking me. It's my birthday, YOU SHOULD BE NICE TO ME.' I shouted. I was in no way angry and I was giggling like a mad woman.

'I just kissed you. I am being nice. Now stop shouting: it's childish and someone may hear you.' He warned

'I'm allowed to be childish. It's. My. Birthday.' I said.

'You can't use that excuse forever.' He told me. I shrugged in response. 'Though, speaking of birthdays…'

'You didn't get me anything did you?' I asked sceptically.

'Of course. Here, and no saying. "I don't want it." I paid good money. You will accept it Miss Cyrus.' He ordered. I saluted him. 'Promise?' he asked. I nodded innocently. I was actually curious to what it was. His hand delved into the pocket of his fitted jacket and he produced a small navy felted box. I lifted the dainty box out of his palm and he place the arm around my waist again. I fingered the felt. 'Believe it or not: the presents inside.' He exclaimed. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him. 'Theres that childishness again.' I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Open it.'

'Okay.' I said before daintily lifting the lid of the box. Inside sat a silver loop with four diamonds encrusted into the metal. A ring. The most beautiful ring I've ever seen. I ran my finger over the four diamonds then along the silver. 'A ring?' I asked him.

'I made that promise for a reason. It's not a proposal: no where near it, but it's a promise. Something I'm gonna live up too. Someday I'll replace it with a real one.'

'You remembered?'

'Of course. You think I was gonna forget something like that. That I promised the girl I was in love with I was going to marry her someday.' He asked

'Probably not.' I said. He took his arms from my waist and took the ring which still resided in my palm. He took the dog tags off my neck and unfastened them. I looked at him confused. 'What are you doing?' I asked him. He shushed me, yeah I said it, shushed me then place the ring on the chain. It fell to the bottom and he fastened them back up. And he placed them back on my neck. My hand flew to my neck and it fingered the items hanging at the bottom of the chain. And he hugged me around the waist again. My arms twisted around his neck. He kissed me one more time. Holding himself in place. That's when the door flew open.

'Miley!'

'Justin?'

'Nick!'

'Selena?'

'Frobro? Miles?'

'Joe!'


	2. Fufillment xx

Fulfillment xx

**Ladies and Gentlemen…here is the sequel to The Promise. It's called…yeah you guess it Fulfilment. The idea kinda came to me while I was in English class. We were talking about marriage and such and it just clicked. Can you guess what it's about? Enjoy. Love Love. Rawwrrr xx**

**Summary-** **I've been in love with the same guy for eleven years. Until last night, I thought I had gotten over him. But I just realised that I had been lying to myself and to you. I'm sorry Chris. I love you but just not in the right way.**

**MILEY POV**

_Okay, here it goes. Breathe Miley, not a big deal. They won't kill you. They'll just gush and awe and marvel at you…then they'll kill you. So, you've got about four hours to live. Great… now I'm talking to myself in the third person._

I stared at myself in the floor length mirror. Scrutinizing each and every little detail of myself. How my hair was too short or how my hips looked just a little too big. I searched for any defect on my skin that would look odd in my dress. A pair of hands wrapped around my waist, and someone nuzzled at my neck. I smiled and leaned into them. "You look fine." He whispered.

"You have to say that." I told him. "You're the best man." After I spoke I pulled him into a deep kiss.

That's when I woke up. Sweating and out of breath. I looked around my room to find it empty. There was no best man at my side, there was only my brother who 'conked out' on my bed last night. His light snore filled my vast childhood room. I had stayed here last night as today was my dream day. My wedding day. My heart rate slowed down as I realised the incident was only a dream. I had not spent the night with my finance's best man. I spent it with my drunken brother. I stood up from the bed and walked towards my en suite unsteadily. My head pounded from the immeasurable amount of alcohol that I consumed the night before. I made it to the bathroom just in time, before I collapsed from the headache, that seemed like it was taking over my life. I moaned in discomfort then looked for some painkillers in my bathroom cupboard. I swallowed two of the pills and took a long swig of water from the tap.

"What a lovely sight." My brother croaked from the bathroom door. I turned around to find a mess of a man standing in the entrance. His hands were trying, and I don't use that word loosely, to tame the lion hair on top of his head. His eyes were drooping from the lack of sleep and his clothes were crumpled together. "My little sister drinking desperately from a tap."

"So funny Trace." I mocked. "You know…maybe instead of being a singer, you could be a stand up comedian."

"Miley!" my dad shouted from downstairs. Trace and myself clutched our foreheads and tried to cover our ears at the same time. Shouting didn't do well for my hangover, and it obviously didn't do well for Trace's either. He crumpled to the floor and leaned against the door frame. "Bud, where are you?" he asked from my room. I sighed, no more shouting…yet. He appeared in the doorway where my brother lay in pain. He watched my brother intently, and laughed loudly. Trace shuddered in pain. "Hangover Trace?" he asked my sibling. A whimper was heard coming from the lump on the ground.

"He's not the only one with a hangover Dad." I informed him. My father looked intently at me. He seemed shocked, I dropped my hands from my head and tried to stand up straight. I made it to a standing position but my head protested immeasurably. "What's wrong dad?" I asked him, trying to get off the subject of terrible hangovers.

"What happened with you two last night?" he asked, he looked at me then to the pile of body parts on my bathroom floor.

"We got drunk." The lump whispered.

"Well really? Gosh Son I would never have guessed that." My dad teased.

"You're welcome." I laughed at the scene of my father and morsel of a brother. It did look quite amusing as my dad argued with the mass of flesh lying on the floor, which seemed to be completely still. But my laughter got too loud for my hangover's liking and it protested almost immediately.

"Don't play smart with me boy." My dad said.

"Oh, leave him alone dad." I said. "He's tired and obviously not coherent. What's really wrong?" I asked him, my headache pills seemed to be coming into action now.

"The girl's will be here in a few minutes to pick you up. Chris phoned and said he loves you and that he'll be waiting for you at the end of the aisle." My head pounded again, but not from the hangover. No, from the word Chris. Chris Tomas, the man I'll be marrying today, much to the dismay of his best man. His best man, the one man that I ever truly loved. "And Nick phoned and said-"

"Nick phoned?" I asked quickly.

"Uh…yeah. Is that a bad thing?" my dad asked.

"No." I answered, just a little too quickly.

"You sure Bud?" he asked me sceptically. I nodded in response and turned to look at the mess of myself. My dad stepped over the shuddering lump of flesh on my floor and stood behind me. He placed his hands on my arms and looked at me through the mirror. "Nick phoned and said he'll see you at the church. He needs to talk to you." I panicked, my heart started beating erratically and I could already feel sweat accumulating on the back of my neck. I jumped when the front door slammed open downstairs. A flutter of 'Where is she's and 'I don't know's could be heard from downstairs. The flicker of two pairs of footsteps could be heard ascending the stairs, and my mind was clouded with memories of last night.

_Flashback._

"_Okay babe, we're gonna leave you now. So, get a good nights sleep and we'll pick you up in the morning." Emily said to me over the phone. Tasha, my other best friend who was on the other line, agreed with her and wished me a good night before both hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at the notice. Call Ended: 4:32:22. Yeah, that was a long conversation. I sighed and dropped the phone to the bed, before falling down on it myself. My plush pillows swallowed my head, figuratively of course, and I snuggled into my downy blanket._

"_Knock, Knock." The voice from the door said. I looked at the open space and saw my fiancés best man. I sat up and looked at him, my eyebrows knitted together and my mouth turned downwards. He looked at me sceptically, and seemed shocked at my initial reaction to his sudden arrival at my bedroom door. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked me. I felt a unexpected jolt in my chest as my heart started beating again._

"_No." I almost shouted at him, though he only stood metres away from me. He smiled his classic smile, which I just recently noticed was only ever projected towards me. It made me feel special. "No,…you can stay." He smiled at my order, and walked into my bedroom. He made his way towards my bed, which I was still perched on, and sat down beside me._

"_Been a while since I was in here." He reflected._

"_Don't get comfortable." I joked. He laughed at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "So, what are you doing here Nick?" I asked him. He sighed and pulled me closer. His head landed on top of mine and he kissed my temple._

"_Miley, are you happy?" my heart clenched when he uttered the word, Miley, and then I composed myself. I was confused with his question, Am I happy?_

"_Well yeah, I'm getting married tomorrow." I re-informed him._

"_No. I mean in life. Are you happy with your life?" He asked me._

"_Nick, where is this coming from?" I asked him. He sighed, shook his head then answered me._

"_I got to thinking, and I just realised that life is too short. You know, once you're married you're always married. And there's no going back." He reflected._

"_And?"_

"_I've realised I'm not happy with my life. With what I've done in the past. All those wasted relationships. Time that could be used to do something meaningful. Like, I don't know….A lot of things." He replied. My heart stung when he spoke about his wasted relationships, I was one of those relationships._

"_Nick. If this conversation is going to continue like this. About your wasted relationships. I don't-" he interrupted me_

"_Miley, I didn't mean that you were one of those wasted relationships. Miley I loved you. Real, true love. The kinda love that lasts forever." He told me._

"_Lasts forever?" I asked. Did this mean that he still loved me?_

"_Yeah."_

"_So…you still love me?" I asked him._

"_Yeah. But it doesn't matter. Because you're getting married to Chris tomorrow. So my feelings don't mean anything. Nothing will change between us. We'll just go on like we usually do." He told me. But of course it would change. Here, touching me, was my dream guy that just told me he loved me and that he didn't expect anything would change. "Sure, I hate the fact that you're marring him. But we're gonna be okay. We get by now don't we?"_

"_By pretending." I said._

"_Yeah, well we're just gonna have to keep pretending Miley." He whispered. His head bowed down and his breathing deepened. He was nervous. And he had a right to be, how could anyone be normal after one of these conversations? I couldn't, that was for sure. I was completely certain that this relationship that we had now was ruined beyond repair. I could not look at him the same, ever again. Because like him…I was in love. Irrevocably._

"_I don't want to pretend Nick! I don't want to live my life lying to myself, to Chris…to you. I just can't do it." I muttered. It was true, I couldn't live like that. His head turned to me, but his eyes didn't look._

"_Yeah you're right. Just try to forget I ever said it. 'Kay?" he asked me._

"_Yeah. Okay" I could do that. I could try. Didn't mean I would, but I would try. After all I was an actress. "So whats up?"_

"_Ahh…nothing. My life's pretty boring right now. Writing some songs. Got a pretty good one for tomorrow. It's called Ave Maria." He told me._

"_You're gonna sing at the reception, too?" I asked him. Chris and I had questioned him about a month ago to sing at the church for us. He gladly accepted._

"_Yeah, I guess. It's my job." He joked. I laughed._

"_Can I hear it?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes. He seemed…shocked? Well of course I would want to hear it. I've been the one who has been approving his songs since he joined Disney. Duh._

"_You want to hear my song?" he asked me. Yep, he was shocked. I could hear it there in his voice._

"_Well, duh!" I exclaimed._

"_Ahh…okay." He hesitated. I sighed, stood up and grabbed the guitar that sat in front of my bed. I handed it to him. "Here." He hesitated again but this time started playing the soft tune. So far so good. Then his soul-filled voice filled my childhood bedroom. I sat down beside him again._

"_He was lost,_

_in so may different ways,_

_Out in the dark and this with no guide._

_I know the cost,_

_Of losing her,_

_Never for the grace of God, though i_

_I found heaven on earth,_

_You are my last, my first,_

_And then I hear this voice inside…_

_Ave Maria._

_I've been alone,_

_When I'm surrounded by friends,_

_How can the silence be so loud?_

_But I still go home,_

_Knowing that I've got you,_

_There's only us when the lights so down._

_You are my heaven on earth,_

_You are my hunger, my thirst,_

_I always hear this voice inside…_

_Singing Ave Maria._

_Sometimes love can come and pass you by,_

_While you're busy making plans,_

_Suddenly hits you and then you realise,_

_It's out of your hands,_

_Baby, you've got to understand._

_You are my heaven on earth,_

_You are my last, my first,_

_And then I hear this voice inside…_

_Ave Maria._

_Ave Maria,_

_Ave Maria…"__ By the end of the song I was crying. Embarrassed I wiped away the tears quickly. He laughed at me. "It's not that good, D"_

"_What?" I gasped. "Nick, that is the most beautiful song I've ever heard."_

"_You said that about 'Hello Beautiful' and 'LoveBug'." He informed me._

"_Yeah, well…I take those back. This is the most beautiful song I've heard…"_

"_That I've written." He finished._

"_No." I corrected him. "…Ever."_

"_Oh, What? D, that's lies and you know it. C'mon, the most beautiful song ever written is 'My heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion. Even the name makes you cry." He said. I shook my head._

"_Nuh Uh. Not anymore. Nick, listen to the song. I mean, I couldn't write something as half as meaningful as that…even If I was doing this for a hundred years."_

"_Thanks." He said. "Personally, I don't think it's that good. But, whatever. I'm glad you like it."_

"_You're too hard on yourself sometimes, Nicky." His face, that was looking at my guitar, snapped around to look at me. I was confused. "What?" I asked._

"_You called me Nicky." He said simply. I froze. I didn't did i? I did. I called him Nicky. My old pet name for him…when we were dating. Oh my God! I called him Nicky. "You never call me Nicky. Ever." My mouth opened to say something, but what could I say? Sorry, it was an accident. But it wasn't. Subconsciously, I did mean to call him Nicky. Just like, now subconsciously, I really wanted to kiss him. But I couldn't, I wouldn't…unless he kissed me first. Stop Miley! You will not kiss him. "D."_

"_Ahhh…" I whispered. KISS HIM DAMN IT! KISS HIM ALREADY! I grunted and went for it. I grabbed his face, lightly, and kissed him. His hand that was holding the neck of the guitar lightly touched my waist, while the other tried to remove the obstruction. I groaned and grabbed the thing and threw it on the floor. We managed to move, while still staying connected, so that we wear both lying down. Many times we had done this, on this very bed. But never in these circumstances. When I was sixteen, I handled the fact that this, what we were doing, would never happen again. His hands were not as gentle now, but I only wanted them to hold me tighter. Pull me closer than was physically possible, to fuse our bodies together. To stay like this…Forever. His hand cupped around one of my knees and pulled it around him. I gasped…It was a good feeling. The same hand skimmed over my thigh, whispering over my hip and under my shirt. It moved up my torso slowed than I would have liked and left a trail of burning fire behind it. Our lips broke away to gasp in some air. My breathing was quick and erratic, and his hand that was still slowly inching towards my breast was not helping the matter. Somehow, my hands had ended up in his hair and the back of his neck. His eyes were smouldering, staring straight into my own baby blues. His hand finally stopped just below my bra. I bit my lip, and smiled. He returned the gesture, and we both laughed. "That was…"_

"_Interesting?"_

"_I was going to say different. But interesting works too."_

"_What kind of different?" he asked, amused by my response. His hand lightly increased its pressure underneath my bra._

"_Amazing different" I gasped. He captured my lips again. He pulled me tighter. I had never kissed him like this before. Never felt the such need that I did now. "Nicky" I whispered when my lips weren't occupied._

"_Destiny" he whispered back. He moaned, and I returned the noise. God. If only I was marrying him instead of Chris. Chris. Oh, crap. This was wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. But God I wanted to. I really wanted to. But I loved Chris. I was marrying him tomorrow. But then again…No I had to stop this. Oh, who cares? I continued to kiss him, forgetting all about my looming wedding day. But, it seemed, that he was having the same thoughts as I was, and he pulled away again. "This is wrong" he whispered. But just kissed me again._

"_I know." I whispered in agreement, but like him I continued to kiss him. He pulled himself away fully and sat up. He put his head in his hands and whimpered. I sat up too and hugged him, from behind. I placed my chin against his shoulder. He sat up again and turned his head so that I could easily kiss his cheek._

"_You know…that…we shouldn't have done that. I mean, its not like I didn't enjoy it...but…it was wrong. Wasn't it?" he asked. I nodded._

"_Yeah it was wrong. Good…but terribly wrong." I told him._

"_Okay. I'd better go…incase…" he trailed off_

"_Yeah." I agreed. Before he stood up I managed to kiss him on the corner of his lips lightly. I couldn't help myself. When he left, I phoned Trace and told him that I needed a stiff drink._

_Flashback Over__. (I kinda wrote this like it took her about two hours to remember this. So she's not in her room anymore. She's at the church. Sorry if it's confusing!)_

That had been fourteen hours ago. Now, I was just minutes away from becoming Mrs. Chris Thomas. I was in my wedding dress, with my hair done. My make-up was complete and I had all my essentials. For something borrowed; I had Tasha's garter. For something blue; I had the sapphire jewels in my shoes. For something new; I had my wedding dress. And for something old; ironically enough I had the dog tags I had been given at the age of fourteen. By Nick. I had just sent the girls out to fetch my bouquet and to check that everything was ready, and up to my standard. What they didn't know was that I was also waiting for Nick to come. I had got a text message about six minutes earlier saying: _Send the girls out, I'll come by soon xx._ I had no idea what to do. So I sent the girls to check up on things like he asked. I stared into the mirror.

"You look fine." He told me from the door. He looked handsome in his tux. His mafro **(A/N: That's the word my friend and I made up 'cause his hair is like a Mohawk and an afro at the same time. So we combined the words. Haha.)** was perfectly styled and his shoes polished to perfection. It did not help with the forgetting of last night.

"Thank you." I replied sweetly. "How's-" He cut me off.

"Everything is perfect. Checked myself. Chris is pacing, trying to remember his vows. And before you freak, I've given him a copy to read off in the emergency that he forgets. I've made sure the caterer has arrived and started preparing the food. All the flowers are set outside in the sun, and in a bowl of water so they don't wilt. And I've made sure the Minister is not dead, asleep or missing. Everything is perfect." He told me. I smiled.

"You know me too well Mr. Jonas."

"Well, it's in your nature to freak over the small things." He joked. We both laughed. "You look beautiful." He commented.

"Thank you." I replied.

"You are utterly welcome, Miss Cyrus." He told me. He walked towards the two seater, and sat down. "I would offer you a seat but…"

"Very funny boy. You know I can't sit down." I scolded. "The dress. Duh!"

"I know. Oh, nice choice of necklace." He commented. I smiled as he noticed his dog tags hang around my neck. His eyes glazed over as he remembered something. I could faintly hear the quote in my head. "_I'm gonna marry you someday. I promise you that…_ _I made that promise for a reason." _That's what he was remembering. The promise that he made me almost ten years ago, going to shatters. He couldn't marry me. Not anymore. I was getting married today, to someone else. God, this must be breaking him apart. He pulled himself back to the present, and focused back on me. "I'd better get back to Chris. He's probably wondering where I got to." He stood up and walked to the door. He couldn't bear to look at me. I was breaking his heart. I could tell. He was my best friend. I knew everything about him.

"Nick wait" I said. He stopped at the door. "I know this is hurting you. To see me getting married." I couldn't bear to say moving on. It would completely destroy him. "But I have to do this. Chris loves me." I explained.

"I know." He said. "I've known every fucking day of the last four years, D. You think it's easy, to watch your best friend fall for the girl you've been in love with for the last eleven years? It's not. To watch the girl that you've basically adored since you met her, like him back. Move in with him. Get engaged to him. D, I was supposed to do all those things. Not Chris. Me. But I'll never get to do any of them. Ever." He said simply. He didn't turn from the door. He just looked at it, before he walked out. I didn't realise I was crying until Tasha came in. She has been my best friend since I met her five years ago. She'd been married to Joe, Nick's brother, for almost a year.

"He talked to you, huh?" she asked. Tasha wasn't American, she was Irish but she talked with a LA accent to cut out any need for a translation. She helped wipe away my tears without ruining my make-up. I nodded. "Look, it's not my business but…you have to follow your heart with this one. I mean, he was pretty beat up when he got back from your place last night. Totally not Nick. I mean…I think he smiled." She joked. I laughed through my tears. Nick was not one to be known for smiling.

"You always know how to make me laugh, Tasha."

"Well…I do my best." She joked again. I laughed one more time. "You ready?"

"Is it time?" I asked her. She nodded. "Okay. Lets do this." I told her. She took my hand and waddled her way to the front of the church. Tasha was also four months pregnant with her first child. When we finally made it to the entrance I was handed my bouquet by Emily. My father was waiting at the back of the que for me. I took my place beside him and looked to the head of the line. That's where Nick stood with his walking partner. Tasha. He took pity on her mostly, if he was allowed he would carry her up the aisle and place her down on my side of the alter. He was kind and generous like that. Always looking out for the needs of others. Then the march began and the doors opened. Nick and Tasha walked down first, then when they were halfway down Emily and Jackson (Chris's brother) walked down. Then immediately Nick walked to the microphone beside the quior and began to sing. It was my que. I walked slowly down, concentrating solely on Nicks singing.

"And I said,

Juliet take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

I'll be the Prince and you'll be the Princess

It's a love story, baby just say yes."

I managed to make it to the end of the aisle, mercifully. My father handed my hand over to Chris, the traditional way. His hand was rough, not smooth like Nick's had been last night. His green eye were boring into mine, and his wide smile made me feel queasy. Then I notice the best man taking his place in my line of vision. He was looking straight at me. I tried to focus back on my fiancé but I just couldn't. It was like his face captured and filled all my vision. All I could see was him.

"Ladies' and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Christopher James Thomas and Miley Ray Cyrus in Holy matrimony. Before we begin does anyone have any objections to the joining of these two." The whole room was silent. Until a voice could be heard saying:

"I do." Everyone gasped and looked at me. I hadn't realised that I had said anything until the Minister looked at me.

"Miss Cyrus? You have an objection?" he asked me.

"Ahhh…Yes." Chris looked at me, utterly perplexed by what I said. 'What is it?' he mouthed to me. 'I'm sorry' I mouthed back. "I'm sorry. But I can't do this. Last night I was told some information that completely shook the foundations of my life. Chris, this has nothing to do with you. It's just that…it's just that, I've been in love with the same guy for eleven years. Until last night, I thought I had gotten over him. But I just realised that I had been lying to myself and to you. I'm sorry Chris. I love you but just not in the right way." I said. I let go of his hand and walked down the aisle. I managed to make it outside before I almost broke down in sobs. Someone caught me before I went outside and directed me towards the room where I got ready. When I got into the room the girls sat me down on the two-seater.

"Miley…you did the right thing."

"Yeah. You couldn't marry him. Not like that. Knowing that you really loved someone else." I recognised Tasha's voice. Then I heard the door open and people rush in.

"Oh my baby." It was my mom. I sobbed her name until I felt the familiar arms surround me. "Oh baby girl. You did the right thing. I promise. It wouldn't have felt right and you know it. You did the right thing." She kept repeating. I could hear everyone I knew voice's of concern around me. I heard someone shout 'Let him through' and I knew who had entered the room. I looked up through blurred eyes and saw Nick slowly making his way through the crowd. He stopped in front of me and kneeled down. He took my hand an stared at the engagement ring that I still had on. He cocked his head this way and that way before taking it off my finger. He looked at it some more, still holding on to my hand, then threw it out the open window behind me. He smiled at me and I returned the gesture. I didn't realise until he stood up that we were alone. Everyone had left the room to give us privacy. "You mean what you said up there?" he asked. I stood up.

"Every last word." I whispered. He smirked and nodded. I looked down briefly then back up at him. We had managed to become even closer in the last few seconds. His lips barely touched mine when he said.

"Good." And he kissed me.

**EPILOUGE.**

Life had become fairly normal after that. Nick managed to help me move out of my apartment I shared with Chris swiftly and without any trouble. I moved in with him almost immediately after that. Due to the fact that I had no where to go mostly, and that we were now dating. Then for a year and a half, we continued to live together before he asked me to get married. And we did. Funnily enough. Then after about a year, I fell pregnant with our first of five children. Jack is now eighteen years old. And already a hit in the tween world. He's the new Zac Efron. I am still singing and acting to this day. Nick, well Nick's doing what Nick does best. Writing songs and singing them to a lot of girl fans. Not that I'm not one of them. Tasha? Well Tasha is now an award-winning actress and screenwriter. And she and Joe had six kids together. I know…It's a lot. But they get by pretty easily. And the promise? Well lets just say that I still wear a pair of dog tags.

**Well rate and review people. Thanks Rawwrrr out. Love You!**


End file.
